The Mooncreek's Tale
by TheNerdyOwl
Summary: This is the story of the Mooncreek and OwlClan. *BEST TO READ THE TALES OF OWLCLAN BEFORE THIS*


**Purrlease note that this is not the future or present of the Clans, but rather, only OwlClan's past. Please don't spam my PM's with: "OMG (cat name here) X OWLSTAR LOL XD LEL" no. Just no. I will report it. Moving on, enjoy the show! Sit back and relax.**

 **I know that there is tons of timeskipping close to the end but I got bored.**

* * *

Owl trekked through the dry stones. A serious drought was taking place. He stepped on something cold. He looked down. A puddle. _Yes!_ He sat down and purred, drinking as much water as he could. A she-cat pounced and tackled him. "That's my puddle!" She hissed. "This land belongs to all rogue, no just you, so share." Owl hissed. The she-cat's eyes widen. "I'm Rain. I have a group, wanna join?" She seemed to have calmed after Owl stood up to the bully. "Sure." Owl said. _Maybe we can have kits._ He thought. "Follow me." Rain said, her blue-grey pelt dashed away, her soft yet silky fur gone. He rushed after her until they saw a few thin trees and bushes, drying out and dying.

He saw a tortoiseshell she-cat expecting kits and being groomed by a black and white tom. A brown tabby tom and grey tabby tom were eating a mouse. A plump vole was being eaten by a elderly creamy she-cat. A black tom and white she-cat were grooming each other. A ginger she-cat picked a bird from the prey pile and a dark grey tom picked out a hare. Only a fish was left. "This group is huge!" Owl whispered. "This is my home." Rain said, smiling. "Attention!" Rain called. The cats looked at her. "I have found a rogue who is willing to join our group. Flame, you can test him. His name is Owl." Rain said. "Dismissed." She said. The cats went back to their jobs. "Follow me." The ginger she-cat meowed. "Okay." Owl mewed, following Flame as the trekked to a small empty space with dead bramble bushes and bracken. "You must fight me until I say stop." Flame said, turning to Owl and looking into his eyes. "Okay." Owl said, he was about to ask why they had to do this until Flame pounced him and clawed his cheek.

He clawed her chest and cheek. Flame bit his paw and clawed his chest. She slid under him and launched herself on Owl's back, sinking her claws in there. Owl threw her off and did the same. Flame threw him off. Owl bit Flame's paw. "Stop!" Flame yowled. "You are welcome to join the group, you passed." Flame smiled. "Let's get you treated." Flame said.

They returned to the group. Flame went into a hollow tree trunk. A pale grey she-cat with blind green eyes stood there, sorting herbs. "Dew." Flame said. "Yes Flame?" She said, turning to Flame and Owl. "A rogue joined the group. His name is Owl and we need treatment." Flame said. "Oh, welcome Owl. I'm Dew." She dipped her head. She turned to her herbs. She grabbed tall yellow-flowery plant and chewed it up. She grabbed a circle that seemed to be made out of leaves and mud. The mud was dry solid. She spat the ointment into it and dabbed her paw into it. She grabbed the circle and padded over to Owl, spreading the ointment on his paw and back before dabbing her paw in it again and spreading it on his cheek. Finally she dabbed her paw in it and spread it on his chest. She set the circle down and grabbed a stringy white herb and place it on Owl's chest, cheek, back and paw. "Leave them on there and go to a moss bed." Dew meowed.

Owl padded to the nearest moss bed and lay down in it. He watched Dew do the same with Flame. "Flame go to a moss bed and leave it on there." She instructed. Flame obeyed. "Pay respect and thanks to Dew for her hard work." Flame whispered to Owl.

Dew cleaned up as Rain entered the den. "Rain." Dew said, turning around and dipping her head. "Dew." Rain purred, dipping her head. "Flame did he pass?" Rain asked. "Yes. He is a fast learner. He is also very agile and lean-bodied." Flame said. Owl looked at Rain. His heart pounded, tail lashing. "Do not wave your tail at me!" Rain snarled.

Owl crouched, his tail stopped, his heart pounded faster. "Waving tails is showing a challenge, you can do it with other groups and individuals but not at groupmates." Rain seemed to have calmed. "Oh, I'm very sorry I didn't know!" Owl explained. "Don't be a coward." A mysterious cat was waiting by the entrance to the hollow tree. "Shadow your always talking about cowardly cats!" Flame boasted.

"Whatever, my mate is having heavy kicking from the kits, can you check her out, Dew?" Shadow wondered. "Sure, this is a sign Dapple's kits will come in a few days." Dew assured. The blind cat padded off to the tortoiseshell with Shadow, the black and white tom following.

Silence swallowed the dimly lit den. Herbs and their scents showered over them. Owl saw a pale brown tom. He seemed to have had a fever. Coughing sounded from him. A piercing screech sounded from outside. Yowls of terror and and horror was loud enough to scare the few birds on the treetops. "Water hold her down!" Rain's voice rang from outside.

Owl got a glimpse of blood pouring from Dapple. "No, no, no!" Shadow stepped back, tears filling his eyes. "Fire, Smoke and Ash where are you!" Rain cried. A ginger tom, black tom and grey tabby she-cat came back with a blackbird in each of their mouths. They dropped them where the fish lay. "Dapple come on! Please live!" Shadow sobbed. Three kits lay by her, Dapple's eyes were clouded with death. "Quick, part the kits from her and give them to Shadow for him to fix!"(take brightlight's scene, but replace a few cats, bam, you have a ripoff) "Swiftly take her to my den!" Dew called. Water, a small, lithe blue-grey tom helped carry Dapple.

She was falling limp. "Can I-" Flame stopped Owl from asking for help. "Sorry Owl, not now!" Water said, grabbing all the needed herbs.

"Shadow, remember your training, all toms are trained to do this the day they find out their mate is expecting kits!" Rain encouraged. "Nip and lick." Shadow said, repeating it over and over again. He nipped the kit's sacs and licked them the wrong way.

Owl watched them move so fast like a cat launching itself on another cat. They finished, stepping back. "The stars will guide your path, Dapple." Water said. Dew hung her head and her tail drooped. "We will hold your burial tonight." Dew stated sadly. Owl just witnessed a death. "I am sorry for the group's loss." Owl said. Water's ears fell back and his whiskers drooped down. "I will tell Rain." Water said, his amber eyes clouded in distress. Dismay filled the den. "I'm so sorry for her death." Flame said. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's." Dew meowed wisely, cleaning up scattered herbs everywhere. Owl saw Water exit the den with Shadow crowding him. Water returned. "Water, give Leaf some herbs, he is coughing again." Dew said. "Yes Dew." Water mewed. He grabbed some bush-like herbs with small white flowers on them. "It's feverfew, eat it to heal your fever." Water said and scooted it to Leaf, the green-eyed, pale brown tom. Leaf coughed. "Thanks." He said, coughing more. Leaf ate the herb and swallowed it. "Ugh, we are low on feverfew." He sighed.

Stress flooded Owl's heart and made it ache. He itched to grieve over Dapple's life.

* * *

The moon shed it's white light on the stone ground. A puddle in in a cave was there, surrounding the puddle were the rogue group. "Dear stars, guide this young cat's path to the stars. She will rest there forever." Rain sighed in grief. _Poor Dapple, she thought she would live but no! She just had to die._ Thoughts swirled around his head. The cracked stones when from white to black, if kits fell in, they would die in the abyss. The cats took turns saying their favorite things about Dapple. "Owl?" Leaf asked, "Your turn to speak." Leaf added. "Right." Owl mewed, worried. "Dapple, even though I just joined the group and didn't know you very well, I know one thing, your life will be passed down to your kits along with Shadow's. Your lives mixed to form them. I welcome them to the group and the forest." Owl meowed. Cats stared at him. They smiled and purred lowly, nuzzling him. They licked him and softly praised him silently and gently. He quietly dipped his head. He was the last cat to speak before they dipped Dapple in water and they took her to the hole dug in the center of the group's camp and buried her.

"Sleep in peace, Dapple." Owl said.

"Rest in the stars." Flame passed by.

"You were my favorite cat and the best cat in the group." Leaf mewed.

"May the stars guide your path." Rain walked away, eyes clouded in sadness, anger and depression at the loss.

"Sleep well, young one." The creamy elder purred.

"Watch over us, please." Shadow was walking to the nursery with his kits.

"Guide us to victory and stop the drought!" Ash meowed.

Smoke and Fire sat and grieved for a while. "Attention!" Rain called. The cats looked at her. "We lost Dapple today. Dapple is in the stars, her true home. Spend as much time tonight as you like, after this night, we must continue our lives. Dismissed." Rain said. The cats went to their normal things.

* * *

Owl watched the stars. A starry cat with golden eyes appeared. He could barely see her silvery pelt. His fur spiked up in fear. "One owl of grief will make a new hope for the forest." She said and left. It rang in his ears. "I must tell Rain!"

* * *

It was dawn. He told Rain about it. "Attention!" She called. "We must move. At night, the stars spoke to owl and shared hearts with him. They gave him a message in which he told me about. So, after a long time of decoding it. We must move and make a new hope." Rain said. "At dusk we will start moving, at sun-high we will get ready to move. Dismissed." She finished.

Gasps rose from cats. The cats gathered their families together.

* * *

It was dusk. The cats trekked away from their home. Sad faces among the crowd. Owl twisted tails with Rain. He smiled as the dusk sun shimmered it's lovely scarlet rays over the trees. Crimson beams hit the cats. Shadow's kits were on his back. Two cats supported him. Owl saw a bird that was big fly over him. He smiled. "We must follow it!" He exclaimed, remembering the words the starry cat told him.

He ran after the bird down into a gorge. The cats followed, Leaf, Flame, Shadow and the newborn kits at his heels. They group united and climbed the gorge. Beauty was upon them.

It was a forest, a meadow, a strange place. It was weird and awkward so the cats stayed away from it. They found a mountain and a valley. They chose to live in the forest. The large bird was brown as the trees, with amber eyes. It had a yellow beak, in the cat's case a beak is a pecker. It flew downwards, clawing off some of Owl's fur. Blood started to flow from his pelt. Dew walked to Owl. "The bird is dangerous. Be careful everycat!" Water warned. Dew just put cobwebs on it. "Wait, Water, it is trying to tell me something."

Owl saw it stare at him, the closer he got, the more calm it was. Owl unsheathed his claws. He climbed up by it. It suddenly flew down into a open space. Owl saw the moon rise before he leaped off the tree. The group walked after him. The bird spread it's wings and dropped Owl's fur. Owl ran to his pelt, looking up, he saw a cave. He smirked and climbed the cave. The starry cat appeared again. "The prophecy has been completed, now announce to the group Dapple has told you that you are leader and making a Clan to save us all." The unknown floating cat told.

Owl obeyed. "Dapple has told me I am the new leader of..." He paused. "OwlClan."

* * *

Since a few days after that, Owlstar found a creek where he could see the starry cat. He named it the Mooncreek, in honor of ideas for kit names, Creek and Moon.

* * *

 **It's been many seasons since then, the owl that lead Owlstar to his Clan was named The Leading Owl. It is said if you find it, trust it, if you trust it, it will grant you luck for many days. But if you do not trust it, it will make you die within one moon.**

 **Here is a name list of the rouge as Clan names(will add some to StarClan):**

 **Firedapple**

 **Rainsplash**

 **Flamerunner**

 **Ashpelt**

 **Smokewhisker**

 **Dewfur**

 **Waterpaw(later Watertail)**

 **Brokenkit, Brokenpaw, Brokenheart**

 **Leoaprd, Leopardkit, Leopardpaw, Leopardpelt**

 **Lion, Lionkit, Lionpaw, Lionclaw**

 **Tiger, Tigerkit, Tigerpaw, Tigerstripe**

 **Hare, Harekit, Harepaw, Hareleap**

 **Snake, Snakekit, Snakepaw, Snaketail**

 **Sand, Sandkit, Sandpaw, Sandheart**

 **Jay, Jaykit, Jaypaw, Jayflight**

 **Bee, Beekit, Beepaw, Beetail**

 **Brown, Brownkit, Brownpaw, Brownleaf**

 **Bumble, Bumblekit, Bumblepaw, Bumbleheart**

 **Bird, Birdkit, Birdpaw, Birdflight**

 **Ash, Ashkit, Ashpaw, Ashmist**

 **Dark, Darkkit, Darkpaw, Darkpelt**

 **Dappled, Dappledkit, Dappledpaw, Dappledpelt**

 **Patch, Patchkit, Patchpaw, Patchcloud**

 **Shade, Shadekit, Shadepaw, Shadesky**

 **Spotted, Spottedkit, Spottedpaw(died as apprentice)**

 **Shadow, Shadowkit, Shadowpaw, Shadowstrike.**

 **Dapple(died while having Shadesky, Patchcloud and Spottedpaw)**

 **(The reason why the warriors start out as kits is because kits were apprentices and apprentices were warriors and there was no warrior rank, Owlstar changed it a few moons before the story takes place.)**

 **That's all the rogue who joined OwlClan, the rest were born later on.**


End file.
